Taridian Summerwind
Taridian Summerwind is a Dalaran-educated mage, specializing in manipulation of fire magics. Born in Quel'Thalas in an impoverished part of Silvermoon City, Taridian escaped an abusive home to rise from his unfortunate circumstances to the position he is in today, although he has had many obstacles in his path. Currently he resides in Quel'Athilien, dedicating his services to the Phoenix Queen, Rennali Sunwhisper, and her subjects. Appearance It is obvious to those that look at Taridian that the man has had some harsh years in his life. Unlike other elves of his age who may resemble a human in their twenties, Taridian looks to be around thirty or forty in human years. With long sandy-blond hair, and blue eyes that customarily glow with his heritage, Taridian draws some attention--especially considering that he stands at 6'5". His face is long, with defined cheekbones and laugh lines, though it looks like he might have done some more scowling than laughing. He is usually clad in very fine robes, tailor-made by fine Dalaran artisans. History Taridian was born in a dilapidated apartment to Kaenian and Maerial Summerwind. The third-youngest son of Kaenian and the oldest child of Maerial, Taridian found himself caught between his mother's quiet anger for her husband's sleeping around and siring children out of wedlock, and his father's insistence that his cavorting with women and wine was simply to be expected. A child of poverty, Taridian was often barely clothed and his mother found herself short of money due to her husband's tab at various establishments in Silvermoon City. He was often malnourished as a child until he learned to steal food from merchants on the street, which got him in trouble various times. His punishments were often minor due to his age and his class; however, this earned him a beating at home if his father heard of it. At six years old, Taridian became an older brother to a sister named Kaeryna. When she was born, he swore to himself to protect her from his father, and as the two grew older, he began to steal for the both of them--taking the blame if they were caught. His father at this point was a full-blown non-functioning alcoholic. Taridian became the focus of his father's anger, enduring his abuse even if it had been originally intended for his mother or sister. Finally, at age 16, something inside the young elf snapped. He packed his bags and, one night, he slipped out of the house. He made his way to Dalaran, alone, with ill-fitting clothes and little money, as he had been studying a very basic form of magic at the local school and had taken an interest in it. He lived by the kindness of strangers when possible, and by his survival skills when his begging elicited no result in shelter for the night. Finally, he made it to Dalaran, and he met a human mage there named Philip Osarino. Osarino offered him room and board as well as a place in the mage's laboratory as an assistant. (WIP) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Vestige of the Phoenix Category:Mages